


She Doesn't Know I Know She Knows

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: "What's your kryptonite?" Lena asks. So Kara decides to tell her.





	She Doesn't Know I Know She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I just thought...what if Kara called Lena's bluff on all the hints she's been dropping?

Lena has been dropping hints, basically since Kara met her, that she knows exactly who Supergirl is. Kara’s buffoonery in response to those hints must be convincing, because even after Kara miraculously saves her from a fall off a building, Lena swallows the lie that Supergirl just happened to be with Kara Danvers right at the very moment that Lena needed her. She doesn’t manage to swallow it without laughing in Kara’s face, however, so Kara figures it’s only a matter of time before they both stop pretending.

And what an opening Lena gives her. She comes over with a story about an ex-boyfriend, pointedly calling him her kryptonite, but Kara easily fails to react to that. Then when Lena asks, oh so casually, what Kara’s kryptonite is, on their way out the door, she decides to call Lena’s bluff. 

“Kryptonite,” she answers flatly, as the door closes behind her, and Lena stops and frowns at her.

“Yes. You are familiar with it, I’m sure,” she says, failing to stifle a smirk, apparently thinking Kara was just repeating the word back at her.

“Unfortunately,” Kara replies, wanting to laugh, but managing to keep her tone even.

Lena cocks her head quizzically, blinks, and then shrugs. “That’s fine, Kara; you don’t have to tell me.”

Now Kara is confused. How far does Lena really want to take this game? “I just did,” she says meaningfully.

“Kryptonite is your…kryptonite?” Lena asks slowly. 

“Yes, you know. Kryptonian, kryptonite, terrible mix,” she says, gesturing at her chest, where of course, her shield is not currently visible, and so she drops her hands to her sides, feeling more foolish by the second. 

“What?” Lena says, utterly confused, and Kara’s jaw drops.

“What?” she says weakly. 

“Kara, did you just tell me that you’re…from Krypton?” Lena asks, and Kara is suddenly sure she’s not acting. 

And she has just revealed her secret identity in the middle of her apartment building’s hallway to a woman she was positive already knew.

“Uh. What?” she says again, and Lena grabs her and pulls her back toward her apartment. 

“Kara Danvers, are you Supergirl?” she demands, once Kara has let them back inside.

“You—Lena, you knew. I mean, you’ve been teasing me about it for months! You offered me that alien detector, you told me I was your hero, you laughed in my face when I said Supergirl was out getting coffee with Kara and that’s how I knew to save you from going splat.” Kara throws her arms open, completely mystified. “Come on, Ms. Grant figured it out in like three weeks, and you are even smarter than she is.” She scowls at Lena, who is truly looking flabbergasted. 

“Well, fuck. I guess I really do only have one friend,” is what Lena finally says, and all they can both do is laugh in disbelief.


End file.
